


Молю тебя о прощении

by Jewellery



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Guilt, Implied Relationships, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewellery/pseuds/Jewellery
Summary: Среди хранящихся в музее Розенбаха бумаг Брэма Стокера, относящихся ко времени его работы над романом «Дракула», было обнаружено несколько документов, заставляющих в новом свете увидеть Джонатана Харкера, дневниковые записи которого легли в основу романа. Ни в первом, ни в последующих изданиях «Дракулы» эти записки не упоминаются.





	Молю тебя о прощении

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forgive me, I beg you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189044) by [Gryff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryff/pseuds/Gryff). 



_Написанная от руки записка, приложенная к основному документу и адресованная Харкерам:_  
  
Я нашел это письмо среди бумаг, которые вы мне прислали. Оно было вложено между страниц одного из дневников и выпало, когда я перекладывал тетрадь. По своему содержанию оно не совпадает с рассказами мистера Харкера о его пребывании в замке графа, но почерк здесь тот же. Я взял на себя смелость расшифровать эту стенографическую запись и перепечатать ее. Следует ли мне использовать этот отрывок в романе?  
  
Стокер

  
  
_Основной документ представляет из себя страницу отпечатанного на машинке текста. Оригинальная стенографическая запись не сохранилась._  
  
Мина,  
  
Я не знаю, как ты воспримешь это письмо. Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что мое сердце всегда было и остается твоим и только твоим. Но я не буду скрывать, если оказался недостоин твоего доверия, как и ты не должна скрывать подобное от меня. Я знаю, что мы достаточно честны друг перед другом, чтобы быть откровенными и верить, что это не заставит ни одного из нас презирать или ненавидеть другого, что мы сможем друг друга понять. Я больше не могу молчать об этом сейчас, когда мы продолжаем преследовать графа.  
  
Я не знаю, насколько давно мне была присуща подобная склонность. Я ни разу не чувствовал ее зова, пока не прибыл в тот замок. Возможно, это некие злые чары, насланные на меня графом. Или я уже таил этот порок в глубине своей натуры, пряча даже от самого себя? Но теперь я знаю, что эта склонность существует, она сильна и она искушала меня нарушить данные тебе клятвы. Впрочем, я никогда не доходил до этого, хотя, прости меня, я пытался. Меня переполняет стыд за эти попытки, за то, что я мог задумываться об измене, стоило мне оказаться вдали от тебя.  
  
Прости меня. Я пишу сумбурно и без всякой ясности. Я предполагал, что ты… что наши соратники уже подозревали меня. Никто ничего мне не сказал, но я думаю, что они догадываются. Я не знаю, почему никто не обвинил меня напрямую. Это ведь тот же опасный грех, что привел Люси к гибели, а тебя к тому нападению, только мой грех дополнен еще одним, более грязным, чем всё, что могли бы сделать ты или Люси.  
  
Меня привлекает граф Дракула.  
  
Я сам был поражен, когда понял, что испытываю к графу чувства, более сильные, чем обычное дружелюбие. И повторю снова со всей уверенностью: это был первый и единственный раз, когда я испытывал страсть к другому мужчине. Не устаю проклинать себя снова и снова за то, что оказался способен проникнуться приязнью к такому, как он.  
  
Впервые я ясно ощутил это влечение, когда разбирал с графом его бумаги. Я помню, как он склонялся ко мне, а я наслаждался близостью к нему. В точности так же, как бывает с тобой, когда ты держишь меня за руку, лежишь рядом или обнимаешь меня. Я ощущал желание поцеловать его так же, как тебя, с таким жаром страсти, что и по сей день мне стыдно об этом вспоминать. Это желание разгоралось во мне, разрасталось, подобное заразе в моем сердце, и — как бы мне ни тяжело было признавать, что это случилось, — заслонило собою мою любовь к тебе. Я думал, что разлука с тобой заставит меня еще больше тосковать о тебе, и так это и было во время моего одинокого путешествия по Карпатам, но в тот момент, когда я переступил порог его проклятого замка, ты покинула мои мысли. Я помню, как рассеянно я глядел на твой портрет, пока он изучал его, и не могу простить себя за то, что в этот момент любовался только тем, как он его рассматривал — его руками, выражением его лица — а не твоим драгоценным образом.  
  
Он тоже это заметил. Я не умею быть скрытным, Мина. И он меня только поощрял. Меня бросает в дрожь, когда я думаю, что могло бы случиться, поддайся я ему, последуй за предложенной им приманкой и останься в его замке. В каком-то смысле я благодарен, что его жены напали на меня. Они сделали это из ревности. Мне, мужчине, доставалось от их мужа больше внимания, чем им, и за это они едва меня не убили. Это пробудило меня, заставило сбросить наваждение и понять, каким монстром был в действительности граф. Но даже несмотря на это осознание, меня влекло к нему по-прежнему.  
  
Я раздумывал над тем, чтобы умереть на камнях у подножия замка, Мина. Представлял, как выброшусь из окна и рухну на землю далеко внизу… Я хотел умереть, потому что не мог посмотреть тебе в лицо после того, что узнал о себе. Я понимал, что не смогу скрывать это от тебя вечно, что в конце концов я признаюсь тебе в своих грехах, и ты можешь возненавидеть меня, а эта судьба страшит меня больше смерти, больше любого ада, в который может увлечь меня граф.  
  
Мина, я люблю тебя, и ни человеку, ни чудовищу не удастся отнять у меня этого, что бы я к нему не испытывал. Я надеюсь, что ты простишь меня, но пойму, если не сможешь.  
  
Я люблю тебя,  
  
Джонатан

  
  
_Короткая записка, отправленная обратно мистеру Стокеру:_  
  
Нет, нет и еще тысячу раз нет! Это письмо выбивается из прочего рассказа, к тому же только представьте себе, какой может случиться скандал. Мне все равно, что вы сделаете с самим письмом, но ни в коем случае не используйте его в книге. Даже не упоминайте. Мы и без того предоставили вам очень личные сведения.  
  
Вильгельмина

  
  
_Приписка другим почерком в самом низу страницы:_  
  
Пожалуйста, никаких упоминаний об этом в книге!


End file.
